


Digimon Arena

by GrayKnight121



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Bearmon - Freeform, BlackGuilmon - Freeform, Gazimon - Freeform, Muchomon, My First Fanfic, Original Universe, Underused Digimon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayKnight121/pseuds/GrayKnight121
Summary: Digimon Arena, an AR game run by Nidhogg Softworks, is one of the most popular apps in the world. However, there's something more to the colorful characters and promises of adventure in their advertisements. Four players are about to learn that the game goes deeper than they thought, and perhaps that it's not a game they ever wanted to play.





	Digimon Arena

**Chapter 1**

****  
_The Game Begins_   
_\---_

" _BATTLE WON!"_

Angela smiled at her phone screen, watching as a pink, bird-like creature did a small victory dance as its exp bar filled slightly more. The girl brushed her black, curly hair out of her eyes, looking over the a few things on the game. "Lets see, so we should be ready for an evolution after a couple more battles. Are there any more active gates around here," She mumbled to herself as her Biyomon idled on the screen. It had been a few weeks since Angele got into this game, Digimon Arena, and she honestly wished she had jumped in sooner, she could see why it took over so fast. A free app game without any micro-transactions, and only a handful of ads every week? That coupled with the absurdly good graphics and the triple-A level gameplay, it was a wonder how the company running it made their cash, but frankly she didn't care. 

"Okay, sweet, there's another one across the street." She said, starting for a nearby crosswalk, leaving the fountain where she had found the last active gate. Really the only downside to this game was the grinding. It was an AR game, so you had to do a lot of walking to find digimon to fight. And for whatever reason, battling against other players wasn't available. Still, the AI put up a really good fight, so she didn't mind very much.

She waited for the walk signal, walking across as planned, and hurried down the sidewalk towards the church where apparently the new enemy had shown up. She had really lucked out, usually you kind of had to race to get to them before anyone else. The gates only activated a few times a day, so there was an air of competition among players. As soon as her phone notified her, she held it up and started to look around, finally landing on a orange, bird-like digimon. "Muchomon? What a goofy looking thing." She said with a chuckle, "Well, lets take it down." She said, starting the battle. 

It was pretty quick, Muchomon was kind of pathetic all told. "Alright, lets just wrap this up. Spiral Twister." She said, pressing the button and watching as Biyomon used its special attack, a flaming green tornado firing out of it's beak at the orange penguin. 

_"Please, no, don't!"_

Angela frowned, watching as the muchomon was defeated and Biyomon gained the exp. Did... did she hear that right? Had an enemy digimon just pleaded for mercy? Wow, maybe she had been playing too much today. She pocketed her phone and started home. 

She cut through a park, noticing it seemed pretty deserted. As she got about halfway through the park, her phone went off. An e-mail? She pulled it up, and noticed it was from the Digimon Arena Staff, though... the subject was weird. 

_D_50vr13nS has sent you a gift!_

She frowned, wondering if it was a scam... well if it was, she could just delete it and move on. She opened the E-Mail, noticing the whole message was just one line. 

_th3 GAm35 r 0v3r, ANGELA_

Before she could even take a moment to process this, everything suddenly went white. 

\---

"Ugh..." Angela groaned, her brown eyes opening as she slowly sat up. It took her a moment to realize she was no longer in the park, since she was still laying on grass. However, soon enough it dawned on her that she now seemed to be in some kind of jungle!  _'Okay... I'm dreaming. Either that or I had some bad shrimp...'_

She stood up, taking a better look at her surroundings. Something caught her eyes about the trees, and she walked closer, leaning in. Upon closer inspection, it almost looked like there were glowing yellow circuits running through them! "What in the hell?" She said, leaning back. "Hey, is anyone around here?" She shouted, looking around. She couldn't just be alone in some jungle, could she?

As it turned out, she couldn't. "I'm here, where are you?" Another voice shouted back, sounding even younger than her. Soon, a girl who looked about thirteen years old walked out of a nearby undergrowth. She was much shorter than Angela, even given their obvious age difference, and was wearing a red coat and, oddly, a pair of goggles on her head. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Angela. "Thank goodness, another person. I'm Naoko Kusinagi." She said. 

Angela smiled, though it was uneasy. "Angela Kent. Nice to meet you, Naoko. All things considered."  

"Nice to meet you too, Angela. Your Japanese is very good." She said with a smile, seeming surprised.

Angela frowned. "Wait, what? I'm speaking... *you're* speaking English. At least, that's what I hear. Where were you before this?"

Naoto blinked. "I was in my family's apartment, in Tokyo, where were you?"

"A park in Los Angeles, holy shit what is going on here."

Before either of them could process this little revelation, they both would jump as a sound came from both of them. Immediately both girls went to pull out their phones... except they weren't their phones. What had been pretty standard smartphones had now become far sleeker, futuristic objects, with strange runs inscribed in a circle on the back, in red for Angele and blue for Naoko. "What the hell happened to my phone?" Angela said, opening it up. Rather than her apps, it seemed to open straight to Digimon Arena, an egg icon filling the screen. "Just like when I first started the game..."

Naoko nodded. "Yeah, you tap the egg and you get your digimon partner... well, their in-training form, anyway." She said. "Do you think we're supposed to do it?"

Angela shrugged. "Might as well, makes as much sense as anything else. On the count of three."

The two girls counted down together, then tapped the egg. Suddenly, a ball of light flew from both of their phones, landing on the ground near them. When they subsided, standing beside Angela was a pink, round creature witch a blue flower growing out of its head. Meanwhile, Naoko had a fluffy, round, cat like creature with a long tail. 

"Yokomon?" Angela said, shocked. 

"And Wanyamon..." Naoko whispered. 

Both girls stared at what appeared to be real digimon in shock, just as the digimon stared back at them. Finally, Yokomon smiled. "Hi Angela, I'm your partner!" She said, hopping around excitedly. 

"And I'm yours, Naoko!" Wanyamon exclaimed. 

\---

It had taken the humans a few minutes to calm down at the revelation that digimon were apparently real, not just characters in an AR phone app, and that they were now speaking to them. When they finally did calm down, their "partners" would find themselves assailed by questions. "How is this possible? Digimon are just... game characters!" Angela shouted, "They're owned by the company that runs Arena, what was it, um..."

"Nidhogg Corporation." Naoko provided, looking at Wanyamon, who had found himself a place in her lap as soon as she sat down. It had been a mix of fear and a desire to pet the creature that kept her from standing up. 

"Right, however the hell you pronounce that. So then why am I staring at a yokomon?" She asked. 

"I don't know, Angela." Yokomon responded. "All I know is that I'm your partner, and we're supposed to go to Origin Island." 

Wanyamon nodded, "Yeah, it's really important!"

"Okay, Origin Island. Great. So assuming I'm buying this, where is that?" Angela crossed her arms and waited for an answer. 

There was a moment of silence where the two digimon looked at one another. "No idea." They both said. 

Before Angela could groan in exasperation, there was another rustling in the bushes nearby. Wanyamon jumped out of Naoko's lap, and Yokomon joined him in standing between the humans and the newcomer. Soon, out walked what appeared to be a blue, cameo-print dinosaur dressed in soldier's clothing. Of course, most of their focus went to the machine gun he was holding. "Nobody move! I'm with the Central Node branch of the New World Army, and I was sent to investigate an anomaly. Who are you?"

"Um... Angela." The girl said, "We were, um... we were just trying to find... origin island?" She said, hoping that'd mean something. Naoko raised her phone towards the digimon.

Unfortunately, it did, as the commandramon raised his weapon at her. "Why would you want to go to a rebel stronghold?" HE snapped, then looked at Naoko, "And what is that one doing?"

_COMMANDRAMON, CYBORG DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE._

At the cheery voice of the Digimon Arena scanner, everyone, including the hostile digimon, jumped in place. "What is that, some kind of weapon? What kind of digimon are you anyway, I've never seen your kind!"

"We aren't digimon." Naoko said, "We're humans."

Commandramon's eyes went wide. "Humans? Then prepare to die!" He held up his gun, "M16 Assassin!" He shouted, letting out a salvo of bullets at the two girls, who quickly dived to the ground. 

"Wait, what the hell? Why are you attacking us?" Angela shouted as Yokomon and Wanyamon started to charge forward. 

Comandramon easilly batted away the baby digimon as they lunged at him. "Humans invaded our world and stole the Sovereigns, they are the enemies of all digimon! And any digimon who works for them is a traitor." He sent a scornful look at Wanyamon and Yokomon. "I'll deal with you after I finish them!" He raised his gun again, this time aiming right where the girls lay. 

"No!" Wanyamon shouted.

"We have to help our partners!" Yokomon declared, rushing forward again. 

As the digimon made this declaration, the girls' phones started to glow again. 

_Rookie Level Unlocked!_

Both digimon started to glow brightly, drawing away the commandramon's attention. "What the-"

"Wanyamon digivolve to..." When the light subsided, where Wanyamon once was, now stood a grey, bear-cub like digimon. It had a baseball cap on its head and what appeared to be leather belts tied around its hands. "Bearmon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to..." As the light around Yokomon faded, Angela felt a sudden drop in her stomach as a familiar red penguin appeared. "Muchomon!"

The two new rookie digimon stood in front of commandramon, who seemed to deem them the new most immediate threat. "You should have stayed down! M16 assassin!" He shouted, firing at them. 

"You should have never started." Bearmon declared as he dove out of the way, "Bear-cub punch!" He lunged forward, reeling back his fist and landing a solid punch on the lizard's cheek. 

Muchomon, meanwhile, had had a little harder time avoiding the bullets, taking a few grazing shots. However, she wasn't about to be beaten yet. "Ardent flair!" She shouted, waving her wings and sending a wave of bright red fire at Commandramon, which sent him sailing backwards. 

Commandramon's body seemed to be unstable, twitching as though affected by static. He pulled out a small communicator. "Humans sighted in area seven!" He shouted, "Send help!"

"Bear roll!" Bearmon shouted, rolling into a ball and crashing into commandramon, who collided into a tree and seemed to dissolve into a spray of particles. The particles then flew into Muchomon and Bearmon, their bodies almost absorbing the data. Meanwhile, a small ball of light flew from where he had been beaten, into the air and to the south.

  
Bearmon jumped into the air excitedly. "Look, Naoko, I digivolved! This means you have to be my partner!" He cheered. 

The girl just gave a slow nod, though she looked deeply troubled by something. Meanwhile, Angela couldn't stop staring at Muchomon, unable to believe this was a coincidence. However, eventually, she finally snapped out of it. Focus on surviving now, psychological implications later. "We need to go. That thing called for help."

"Yeah, but where?" Bearmon said, "We need to go to Origin Island, like we said, but we don't know where it is."

"Angela, maybe your digivice will have something on it?" Muchomon offtered. 

"Please don't call it that." Regardless, the girl pulled out her phone... or rather, digivice, and started playing with the features. "Huh, you know what... Arena has an map function, lets see." She pulled it up, and a holographic image appeared over the screen, showing a large map. Most of it was blacked out, except for a small area on southwest side of the largest continent, and a large island off its coast. A few of the areas were labled, and interestingly, they entire map was made of hexagons. "Okay, so we're here, I guess." She said, pointing to a red, blinking dot, "And we need to go to, um... this place, Machinetown, and then from there we'll need to find a way to cross the water to Origin Island. So... south, we just keep going south."

She came to this conclusion not a moment too soon. "The distress call came from this way!" A voice shouted as footfalls approached them. 

"Run!" Naoko said, bolting south. Bearmon barreled after her, while Angela and Muchomon took up the rear. 

Whatever was planned for them, they could only go forward.

\---

 

_Next Chapter:_

_Two more players enter the game, and find that the NPCs aren't easy to ignore_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this first chapter! I'm very new at this, I've never written anything continuous like this, so I'm looking forward to some feedback!


End file.
